


Candid

by snowpuffle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Fluff, M/M, frank likes to compliment gerard, gee needs sleep, inspired by that pic of gerard taken by frank, polaroids, the one where gee's drawing?, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “There. Now everyone can see how pretty you are, and what a wonderful candid photographer I am.”





	Candid

**Author's Note:**

> y’know that pic of gee at some table where he’s looking over his shoulder and drawing, allegedly taken by frank iero himself? he looked tired as all hell and it inspired this

 “Can you die from a caffeine overdose?” Gerard wondered aloud, hair tipping over the edge of his brow and in his eyes as he tilted his head.

 

From the other side of the cramped table, Frank continued leafing through the week-old newspaper held out in front of him. “‘Dunno, probably not. Why?”

 

Without lifting his hand from the comic page he was sketching, Gerard tried his best to remain nonchalant, shrugging, “Just ‘cause I’ve already had eight cups and I want more.”

 

“What?” Frank asked incredulously, and Gerard looked up to see his jaw hanging open and eyebrows shot so far up that Gerard was sure they’d fly right off his face. _“Eight?”_

 

Eight wasn’t that bad. They were on tour, shows were back to back, the time zones were ever changing, Gerard’s sleeping schedule was non-existent, it was normal. As long as you really _couldn’t_ overdose on caffeine.

 

“Well?”

 

“It’s barely ten in the morning, and you’re telling me you’ve consumed eight cups of coffee already.”

 

“We’ve got a shoot later! I can’t look like I haven’t slept in the past 12 years, even if it’s close enough to the truth,” Gerard reasoned.

 

Frank folded his paper and set it on the table, crossing his arms. “You’re picture perfect, Gee, as always,” He held his hand up to silence Gerard as he continued, “And there’s nothing you can say to convince me otherwise.”

 

Gerard narrowed his eyes but didn’t bother to argue with Frank. Instead, he went back to drawing, sipping on his ninth coffee of the day as Frank looked on disapprovingly.

 

It wasn’t until Gerard heard the _click_ of a camera shutter behind him that he noticed Frank’s seat was empty. Turning toward the sound, he didn’t have any time to protest before the next _click,_ Frank smiling cheekily from behind the camera.

 

“Hey!” Gerard pouted as Frank came to sit down again, shaking the newly printed polaroid as it slowly began to develop. “You could’ve at least warned me.”

 

“No need to. You always look good, anyway.” Seemingly satisfied with the amount of shaking he’d done, Frank held the picture up to the window so they could both see it.

 

Gerard cringed. “God, I look homeless.”

 

 _“Hot_ and homeless, though.”

 

“Those two words shouldn’t even be in the same sentence, Frankie.”

 

Frank threw his arms in the air, the polaroid still in hand. “Who cares? Look at this! This picture’s gorgeous, you’re gorgeous, and you should cut down on the coffee.”

 

Hopping up from the seat, Frank walked over to the mini fridge, pinning the picture up under one of the smiley face magnets Mikey had pocketed from a hotel.

 

“There. Now everyone can see how pretty you are, and what a wonderful candid photographer I am.”

 

As Frank settled back into his seat to finish his newspaper, Gerard just smiled and continued to chug his coffee - which he would most certainly _not_ be cutting down on.

 

 

 


End file.
